Somethings in Pool...
Somethings in Pool... is the sixth episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description The sea creatures from homeworld of the Hairan had invaded into the pool of Monster High. The Turtle Brothers must send them back before it's too late. But how they gonna do that? Plot In the Catacombs, the Turtle Brothers try to discover how to find the main plot of the Hairan that they use for their secret invasion. Meanwhile at the pool Lagoona and Gil go to swim with each other but then the fish-sized worms are rise up from the deep and swimming around them. They both climb out from the pool as fast as they can and goto tell the other about this. Not for long the Turtle Brothers heard about this and they knew the person who behind this alien animals invasion. They get the captured Hairan out and Taki said "We knew you behind this!" and he put it into the broken robotic body of Hairan and he said "You freak antrophomorphic animals will never get any anwser from me!" and Roku said "Look like we must do it in... hard way!" and he grab his sai out and threaten to poke into him. The Hairan said "Use this!" and he give Nagi the shape copper-like remote control. Nagi ask "What is this?" and Hairan said "It's called Watek. It can create or shut down the portal that you that where and whenever you want." Taki said "Me and Nagi will go to shut down the portal. Roku, you and Haku watch that Hairan to don't getaway." Haku said "Yes sir captain!" and Roku slap on his head. At the pool Nagi and Taki surprise about the look of the pool. And then Frankie arrive and ask "What're you two doing?!" Taki said " Save the shcool." and he and Nagi jump into the pool and dive into the deep to find the portal but they have only 15 minutes because they go up to breathe the air. Taki said "Look! that must be the portal!" and Nagi said "But look like that thing won't let us go to close the portal!" and he point to the Giant Axolotl tha swim near the portal. Taki said "I know what to do." and he swim to the front of the portal and said "Hey you ugly over here!" and the Giant Axolotl and swim pass through the portal back to Hairan Homeworld. Nagi said "Next are those Sea Tubiflex." and he point to them that are swim upon their heads and Taki lure them back by use seaweed and send them back to Hairan Homeworld and they climb out from the pool and Taki said "Mission complete!" and they both go back to the Catacombs. Later after come back Roku show both them how the Hairan get escape and open the portal in the pool. Nagi ask "He bit the chain?!" Roku said "Yes look like you must create electric cage for it now." Nagi said "Okay I'll try my best. So it can't go out and make trouble again." and he go to design the electric cage to imprison their alien prisoner. But for now he is still in chain with the broken robotic body so he can't move. The Hairan shout "HELP!" Trivia *First appearance of animals from homeworld of the Hairan. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode